I love you with all my heart
by ruckychan6610
Summary: what happen when Kate and the team found out Castle had held secret to them


_**Castle fan fiction I love you with all of my heart**_

"Rick castle don't you dare die on me, open your eyes for me Castle, I love you Castle I love you do you hear me, I love you so open your eyes and look at me Castle please, Castle please wake up Rick fight the tiredness and wake up Martha needs you Alexis needs you and I need you too, Castle."

'Who is this voice why it so sound so sad and familiar, this is a girl voice, who is she, why can't remember it she say she love me, is she my girlfriend? Wait no she is not my girlfriend, she is Kate say she love me, Kate I wait you say this so dame long Kate I love you, I love you too. So tired, I am so tired, what happened why I am so tired and why Kate sound so sad, oh the bullet I was shot by someone who is responsible for Kate's mother murder.'

 **Three hours ago:**

"So today we don't have a murder to solve why we don't just call it a night" Beckett said. "Where is castle? "Ryan asked. "Oh his phone rings just now and he went to pick up, probably his secret 'friend' call him again" Esposito said.

This week Castle receive a secret phone call, the caller said he knew some informants about Beckett's mother murder but he refuse to say how he know that information. Just now he calls tell castle they should meet and he will give the information file to him personally he say meet him an hour later in Center Park alone. Castle knew that was dangerous to meet a person who have that much Beckett's mother murder information and refuse to tell him how to know them, maybe castle was madly in love with Kate Beckett and just want to solved this case for her so he didn't thought that much, all he knew was he found a breakthrough that he was longing.

At the other side Esposito and Ryan are begging Beckett and Lanie to spy on castle together see what he was up to. After ten minutes of annoying Beckett and lanie, they agree to join this spy just because they also

want to know did Castle have a new girlfriend or what he is up to, or just Kate want to know is he have a girlfriend and Lanie probably want to know what Castle was up to and if he was meeting someone she would give some advice to Beckett tell her to win the writer back. The boys were very happy that they agree this spy and they drop a bug on castle's coat quietly not let castle to find out.

 **An hour later:**

Castle went to the center park as the caller said, the spies were hidden in the bushes next to castle. A minute later there was a guy in mid forty white, dark eyes, thin and tall with short hair, wore a white t-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, a big black coat and a pair of sneakers , looks like a retire cops limping towards castle, he came to castle and said with a very low and rough voice "Mr. Castle, you have to stop looking in to that murder case, this is not a simple murder only, if you keep looking at it the man who is behind it will kill you, step away from this case for your family's sake, I try to look into this case before and I end up with two broken legs, whom was behind this was very powerful smart and well protected you won't hurt him a hair, move on Mr. castle" Castle was shock this man know this much about this case, the team next to castle were as shock as castle Kate froze there, she thought that castle was stopped looking in this case a long time ago and she thought she will mad at him now, insert she was worried about him, didn't he know it was very dangerous after what happened in the precinct last years. The boys and lanie were also very shock about what castle did, but did not except castle was still on this case, they all looked at beckett at the same time, they can read what she was thinking from her face, worried, scared, but they didn't see anger on her face which were very surprise to them.

After a few moments castle woke up in his world and he said "sorry I can't because this victim is very special to one of my friend and I need to find out what happen to her, you said you have that file do you bring it with you?" castle said. "Of course here you go, if I tell you who kill her will you change your mind?" the man hand him the file and said. "No that won't change my mind but can you tell me who kill her?" castle asked. The man said "I only know who kill her, he was a hit man and he die four years ago in a car accident but I don't know who hired him, this is all I know if you look in the reports and ask around, maybe you will have better luck that me Mr. castle" the man walked away quickly and dispersed in the crowed, castle opened the file and take a look.

After the man was gone, Beckett and the team came out the bushes while castle was turning the same decoration towards them, when castle saw them he didn't know what to say he just stood there, Beckett shout at him "what the hell are you doing? Looking into my mom's case, what did I tell to you, huh? You would get yourself kill! I hate you Richard castle, we are over!" Beckett yelled at him loudly, but a few seconds later she regret what she just said 'Oh my god, what did I just say you are very stubborn Kate Beckett' the team just stood there, watching mom yelling dad, don't know what to say. "yes I know what I am doing, I just can't stand here watching you very upset every day after the shooting at the percent, if we are done, so be it if this will make you happy, I all want is to make you happy but before you leave I need to tell you who kill your mom, he is-" "I know castle I heard, look I am sorry what I just say I didn't mean that I just-"

Suddenly a bullet come from nowhere went through castle's chest just before Kate apologetic to him.

He felt down internally, Kate's heartbeat miss one beat, she ran over castle quickly hold him at her embrace and said "castle hold on castle stays with me, don't die on me castle please stay with me castle I love you castle I love you, I don't hate you castle I was just worried about you at that time, castle do you hear me I love you and I want to be your girlfriend, castle do you hear me" Kate put her hands on his chest try to stop the bleeding and shout at him make sure he heard everything and she ask lanie to help her, Ryan take his cell and call the ambulance immediacy.

"Ka—te you pro—mise me to ta—ke care of ale—xis if some—things happen—ned to me—do you rem—ember" castle say softly. "The ambulance will be here in t five minutes, hold on bro" Esposito said.

Kate hold castle's hand and look at him, her eyes cover with tears "don't take like that castle, you are going to take care her yourself", castle saw that and he gently squeeze her hand gave her the "don't cry" look to her, he feel his body was very light like cloud and he didn't feel the bullet wound in his chest anymore he didn't feel pain, he know what this feel means, he is dying but he don't care, all he can focuses on was Kate he want to remember her face deeply inside his brains, he looked at Kate with love he want to tell her he love her but he didn't have the strength to tell her, a few moment later his eyes can't focuses and began to close, he can't see anything clearly, he can't see Kate, "castle open your eyes for my, don't you dare die on me castle please you can't do this to me" this was the last thing he can hear before he passed out.

She can't think of anything now all she could think about was castle the last thing she say to castle before he got shot was 'I hate you' she feel very sick about herself, she just stood there in the waiting room with the team, lanie told her to go to her apartment to have a quick shower cause her body was covered by blood but she said she want to wait here till see castle was out of surgery so Esposito tell lanie to grab some clean clothes from her apartment for her. Ryan called Martha and Alexis tell them what happened to castle but since they were in the Hamptons they will be here a few hours later.

A couple hours later the Martha and Alexis come into the waiting room, Alexis ask beckett what happened to her dad and beckett tell her castle was working her mom's case along almost a year already and she just found out today cause they were stalking him for fun and he went to center part to meet a man and end up with shot by a bullet. Alexis take a few step back and sit in the chair, she look like she just see a ghost and ask "is he going to be alright, he need to be find he must be he is my dad I can't lost him!" she cry out and hugged her gram "oh daring your dad is going to be fine, this is your dad we are talking about he will do anything to get back to us" Martha said trying to hold back her tears, she was also saying this to herself and beckett "you don't know that gram I can't lose him gram I can't, he promise me he will be safe and come home with no damage he promise me how can he break that promise he could he, gram I miss him" Alexis said. Kate look at Alexis she know how it feel when someone you love was gone she can't let that happened to Alexis and she know she can't take it again, lost the one you love very much she will not be herself anymore, she go to Alexis and said sorry to her if not because of her, her dad will not in the surgery now but Alexis said it was not her fault because she is not the one who shot him and she said something very shock to beckett and the team she said "my dad loves you do you know he will do anything for you, I just want to ask you one thing, do you love him? If you don't love him that let him go don't let him still have hope about you" Kate stand there a few seconds and she say "I love your dad Lex I love your dad very much I love him a very long time ago I just don't want to admit I have that feeling I tell him, when he was shot I finally tell him how I feel about him, I will not let him go this time." When they hear Beckett say this they are all very happy and they hope castle will make it.

"Richard castle's family" a doctor come in the waiting room and said, and they all stand up Martha say "I am his mother how is Richard doing?" "he is out of surgery he had lost a lot of blood and the bullet is very close to the heart he die two times in his surgery but we save him and he made through the surgery, I can say Mr. castle is very lucky if the bullet went in one inch close it will went straight in his heart and kill instantly, we still need to keep an eye on him this twenty-four hour if nothing happened then I think Mr. castle will get a full recovery" the doctor say. Beckett let out a breath oh thank god castle is okay she ask "when we can see him" the doctor say they can see him when the nurse bring him to his room but two person can come in each time Alexis say "detective beckett I want to go in first with gram then I need to go because I need to head home and go to school I have an exam today and gram have a class to teach today." "Sure you and Martha go in first I can wait and call me Kate this is much better," Kate say. "Thanks daring and please take care my son don't break his heart he loves you with all his heart," says Martha. "I know Martha I will and I will not run away this time" Kate says with a smile on her face. After Martha and Alexis go in lanie come to Beckett says "so you finally admit you have feeling with write boy, huh." And beckett just give her the you—already—know—and—still—ask look "fine don't stare at me like that please but it is about the dame time girl you guy running circles these years finally I can see you two together" lanie says and give her a smile and she turn to the boys probably ask them to give her the money now since she win the bet. And beckett says "oh lanie I am so nerves I don't know how to tell him and what if he don't feel the same way" beckett ask while she is blushing "oh come on girl you know that is not true he loves you, you know he followed you around all this year like a lost puppy why, is that because he loves you, and you are blushing you know what you are talking about is not true, all you have to do is get your ass to his room and tell him you love him and kiss his don't be shy" lanie says but Kate just stand there and smiling like an idiot lanie yell at her "what the hell you standing here go inside!" and beckett says still like an idiotic "but Martha and Alexie are still in there" "oh my god Kate beckett how high are you now, they are gone like five minutes get your butt in don't just stand here and smile like a lovesick teenagers" lanie roll her eyes and says. "Okay but before I go in I need to have plans how to hell him oh my god I don't know what to do" beckett say "oh my lord why you act like a lovesick teenagers meet there lover first time just go in and you will know what to say" lanie say roll her eyes—again and push her inside castle's room "hey castle this lady have something to say to you" and lanie went out the door.

Beckett just stand here, don't know what to do she can't think anything her mind is all white and she will 'thank' lanie later. "Hey" castle says to break the silent "hey how you doing?" oh crap is this what you ask him Kate Beckett you are very stupid. "I am fine, thanks" castle says with a smile and look into Kate's eyes with love and passion. Beckett break their eyes contact she closed her eyes and say to herself, okay Kate you can do it just tell him you love him and it's done you can do this you are NYDP homicide detective you can do this she let out a breath and says "castle I love you!" castle froze there look at her beckett thinks he doesn't feel the same way disappointment come out on her face she hold back her tears and says "sorry I just say something wrong just forget it" "no beckett I love you too I just I just feel very shock you come in and your first word you says is you love me" castle says a bigger smile on his face "and Kate can I ask you one thing?" Kate looks at him and nods "can you be my girlfriend?" Kate give him a huge smile and says "yes rick I want to be your girlfriend" and gives him a big hug "oh pain my chest" castle yells painfully "I am so sorry castle I am sorry I did men to hurt you" Kate says sadly castle see her sad face and lie to her says "I am find Kate I am just messing with you" he try to make his look less painful "rick don't lie to me I know you lie because you don't like me in the eyes just tell the true okay?" Kate says and give him that look. "Ok I am sorry I won't lie next time" and he give him his best puppy dog look to her he know she can't get mad with him with that look. "Fine don't lie to me the next time but seriously do you in a lot of pain do you want me to call the doctor?" Kate asks. "No need I just need you to stay with me and I want to get some rest." Castle says and he lying down carefully not to break his wound, the last thing he says before he go to sleep is "I love you, Kate."


End file.
